Movie Magic
by The Emcee
Summary: Thorin escaped to his study a few hours ago in order to work in as much peace and quiet as he could. But when he realized that he hadn't heard any laughing or yelling or anything at all, he began to worry and set out to investigate. What he found made his draw drop open.


Title: Movie Magic

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Thilbo, Dwori (Dwalin/Ori)

Rating: K

Summary: Thorin escaped to his study a few hours ago in order to work in as much peace and quiet as he could. But when he realized that he hadn't heard any laughing or yelling or anything at all, he began to worry and set out to investigate. What he found made his draw drop open.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: I wanted to write something stupid and kinda cute and fluffy, so here it is. R&R. Enjoy!

…

Thorin loved his nephews and friends dearly. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. He would trample through hell and back for them, but there were sometimes where he just wanted them to drop dead. How he became friends with such loud, boisterous, and rowdy people was beyond him. Balin wasn't nearly as bad and Bifur mostly mumbled, so they were hardly ever part of the noise.

Fili and Kili on the other hand usually started all of it. They were jokers and pranksters by nature and they often pulled others into their schemes. Like Ori, who often brought his brothers, Dori and Nori, into it, mainly because Dori was overprotective and because Nori liked to have fun as well. Dwalin would join in depending on his mood and Oin and Gloin were always up for jokes and storytelling. Bofur usually made everyone laugh by throwing food for his brother, Bombur, to catch with his mouth. And Bilbo, well, Thorin's smaller lover usually sat quietly as the others carried on, either laughing at their jokes for fretting about whether they'd set the curtains on fire again or not.

When they got too out of hand, Thorin was usually the one who stepped in and silenced them all. With just one word, shouted or said in quiet anger, the entire house would become as quiet as a graveyard until Dwalin and Balin, always the two of them, would leave first to go to their respective housed. Then Bifur, Bofur and Bombur would leave. Gloin and Oin would be next and then finally, Dori, Nori and Ori would leave. Bilbo would softy suggest to Fili and Kili that going to their rooms would be best and they always followed his advice when Thorin lost his cool. And then, Bilbo would embrace Thorin and they would go to their room for a little while before dinner (if they were too loud themselves, Fili and Kili never brought it up).

Today, however, Thorin decided that he would go to his study and get some actual work done, leaving Bilbo to deal with their noisy as hell friends and family. He felt a little guilty at having done that, but Bilbo had off from the publishing company on Saturdays. Being self-employed, Thorin did not, so he had to work.

With the shouting and carrying on downstairs, he had slammed his door shut and locked it before sitting down at his computer desk. Every so often, he would hear loud thumps, but with his music playing softly, most of the voices were drowned out. Thorin managed to get a lot of work done that way, and he was about to wrap everything up when he finally realized something.

He hadn't heard a sound for a good half hour or so, give or take about ten minutes. It was never quiet in his house on a good day, not when everyone was there hanging out, so Thorin was, naturally, suspicious. Pausing his music, he listened for someone to speak or something. But nothing came. All was silent for once and that both relieved and worried him.

What if Bilbo decided that the others were too much to handle and he killed them all (not that Thorin could blame him for it)? What if the others killed Bilbo when he tried to kill them? What if a giant monster showed up on their front porch and ate them?

Just thinking about all of the possibilities made Thorin worry and he got up from his desk. Unlocking his door, he opened it up and listened for a minute. He could hear nothing. Leaving his study, he made his way down the hallway and started his descent down the stairs. At first, he couldn't hear anything, but as he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear sounds coming from the living room. Thorin was a few steps away from landing in the kitchen when he realized that it was sound from the TV that he was hearing.

Wondering what on earth could hold everyone's attention and keep them quiet and out of trouble, Thorin passed quickly through the kitchen and entered the living room. Bilbo was sitting on the end of the couch closest to the living room, reading a book in his hand, while Kili's head rested on his shoulder. Fili was leaning against his brother and both of Thorin's nephews' eyes were focused entirely on the TV screen. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were sitting on the floor in front of the couch and were also paying close attention to the TV. Ori was snuggled up against Dwalin on the love seat and was blinking blearily at whatever was playing. Oin and Gloin were sitting on the floor between the couch and the love seat while Balin sat in a rocking chair further in back of the room. Dori and Nori were sitting in front of Oin and Gloin with their own eyes on the TV, but they would occasionally send Dwalin and Ori worried glances and looks.

No one said a word. They just watched the TV and, on occasion, someone would sigh softly.

Thorin made his way over to the couch and ran his fingers through Bilbo's soft, copper curls. His lover looked up at him from his book and smiled lovingly. Bending down, Thorin pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he leaned on the back of the couch and looked at the TV screen to see what had captured everyone's attention so completely. What he saw shocked him and his jaw dropped open. After a minute, he realized that it was still hanging open and he closed it promptly before speaking.

"_Bamib_? You put _Bambi_ in the DVD player?" Thorin asked Bilbo in a whispered, hushed voice.

"What?" Bilbo asked him. When he turned to the TV, his eyes lightened with realized. "O-Oh. Yes, I did. None of them have ever seen it and I figured that it would keep them preoccupied long enough for you to get your work done."

"Well, you've certainly managed that, Bilbo," Thorin told him as his blue eyes swept over everyone one last time before settling back on the smaller man.

"You are very clever and resourceful, love. I don't feel so bad for abandoning you to this lot as I did before."

"Sh!" Ori's voice whispered loudly and a few others threw Thorin looks that told him quite plainly to 'shut up or die'.

Not wanting to disturb the unusual peace and quiet, Thorin snapped his mouth shut. Ori and the others turned back to watching the movie. A few of them had tears in their eyes, but none of them were crying. Not yet anyway. But then again, Bambi's mother hadn't died yet.

Thorin was about to get up and return to his study when Bilbo grabbed him back the neck and pulled him down. With his lips pressed against his ear, he whispered to him, "You can make it up to me and thank me later," before he let Thorin go. He returned to his book with a satisfied smile on his face. Chuckling softly, Thorin squeezed Bilbo's shoulder in a promising gesture before he made his way back upstairs, thankful for Disney movies and his lover's clever mind.


End file.
